


Dorm Guest

by calamitasCorvus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brothers, College, M/M, Studying, Tickling, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitasCorvus/pseuds/calamitasCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford receives a visit in his new college from a quite unexpected guest. The situation quickly becomes tense between them, but the guest has a few tricks hidden up his sleeve to help Ford cheer up after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm Guest

"Lighten up Sixer!"

It's been a week since school started. Ford has just moved in to his dorm to start his studies in the lower-grade college, Backupsmore.  
The shelves were filled with books and he hung up posters of his favourite scientists on the walls. The room was small and cramped, with the yellow wallpaper peeling off and the air smelling musky from the dust and mold.Ford has just returned from his lectures and took a seat behind his desk, picking up the heavy books and putting down a jug of coffee.  
He opened up a huge book on astronomy and made himself comfortable. Crickets quietly hummed outside the window, but soon enough a startling noise tore the silence apart. Quiet rustling quickly turned into loud shuffling and a loud thud against the window and then the wall of the building. Ford didn't pay much attention, rats often crawl over the walls, sometimes bats..but then a voice reached his ear, a familiar pharse he's known for years that only one person used to say.  
———————————————  
-Stanley..? What are you doing in here?  
Ford peeked out through the window of the dorm. Stanley was dangling from the vines growing on the building, making it obvious he was trying to climb up to the window and possibly break in. He was dirty and malnourished, living on the streets didn't serve him too well and he had to stay alife somehow.  
-Heeey Sixer, long time no see!  
-Stanley keep it down. Does anyone know you're here..?  
He looked around and quickly grabbed Stans hand, pulling him inside the room.  
-good grief, you smell like a dumpster! When was the last time you showered or washed your clothes? No, no, no..just WHAT do you think you're doing? You're not allowed to be here, Stan. If anyone sees you I'll be in BIG trouble. We're not allowed to have guests in the dorms.-Ford sat down on his bed, covering his face  
-Come on poindexter. You haven't seen me in a week. Are you still mad at me...? You got into some school for nerds, right? So what's the problem? Give your brother a hug-Stan opened his arms, waiting for Ford, but was met with a disgusted expression  
-Stanley, after all this. After what you did. Are you really going to pretend we're alright? Do you have any idea how hard I have to work to keep good results in this school. It's filth...and..I'm sorry but you're dirty..I'd..prefer if you didn't hug me  
-Oh I see how it is  
Stan crossed his arms and leaned over the wall  
-princess sparkly cheeks is afraid to get dirty. Fine, where can I take a shower? And do you have any food around here? If you don't mind, your Majesty-Stan huffed. He knew things between him and Ford were tense, but he didn't know what to do about it. He really wanted everything to be back to normal.  
-Forget it Stan. I-I'm not going to risk keeping you here. Please, leave...-turns around, holding over his arms  
Stan frowned and walked closer, holding over Fords shoulder  
-Ford please...forget this stupid fight already. Y-you got that school. I can't go home, I don't HAVE a home, Ford. You're the only person I have left...please  
Ford shrugged Stans hand away and closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't ready yet. The fact that his entire future ended up in ruins boiled his blood with anger.However...the thought of losing his only brother hurt even more. He let out a heavy sigh before turning to Stan again.  
-I'll consider it..for now...put on my glasses-he walked over to Stan and handed him a towel and a bar of soap.  
-We only have showers down the hallway because the rooms are too small. Pretend you're me if ANYONE sees you. Now hurry up...I'll see if I can get you some food...but don't let it make you think that you and I are alright...I'm still mad at you  
Stan frowned, but put on Fords glasses and left the room, heading down the hallway to the showers. He let the water run over him, thinking about what happened and what to do. Ford's conflicted as much as he is, that's what he wanted to believe instead of letting the thoughts of being abandoned cloud his mind. He felt tears running down his cheeks and just let them drip. He was alone, he could cry in silence and let the pain out.  
——————————  
The next day Ford was quietly preparing for the lectures on Monday. Sitting with his nose deep in the thick books, taking notes and mumbling calculations to himself in a sleepy voice. Stan was laying down on the bed meanwhile, making a huge mess with food crumbs while solving crosswords.  
-Hey Poindexter? What's the word? While discovering electricity Thomas Edison used a....four letter word. Starts on K  
He however got no reply. Ford was still really upset and they haven't spoken to eachother for the entire day now. Stans smile quickly faded and he sat up on the bed, looking at Ford mindlessly stare at the nerdy text. But seconds after a smile creeped on his face once more when a dastardly plot went through his head. He stood up quietly and snuck up behind Ford, reaching his hands to his ribs and hoping to be unnoticed. He wiggled his fingers, moving them closer to his brothers ribs and as soon as they made contact. Ford yelped and jumped in his seat, pinning his hands down to his sides.  
-S-Stanley! Don't do that!  
-Hah! That woke you up! -Stanley laughed and leaned over Fords chair. He grinned, just to make Ford nervous.  
-Stan, don't even think about it-Ford backed off, almost squishing himself against the desk by now. He knew that Stan will have no mercy if he gets him. He had to act quick.Without giving it a second thought, he slipped off the chair and onto the ground, trying to quickly crawl away and then run, but Stan had the advantage of not having furniture stand in his way. He sat down on top of Ford and pinned his hands with one hand. His fingers quickly found their way under Fords vest and travelled up over his stomach to his ribs. Ford struggled but his efforts were in vain, even if he tried, he couldn't get away from Stans grasp. His face grew red as he bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. A snicker escaping his lips in attempts to buckle down the building up burst of laughter that was soon to follow.  
-Awwwww what's the matter poindexter? Did I hit a tender spot?  
Stan cooed while batting his eyes sarcastically. Ford just shook his head, tensed up and shaking.  
-You wanna play along, I see..-he chuckled and squeezed Fords sides, getting a loud yelp out of him. He didn't tease further and just straight away dug his fingers into Fords armpits, scribbling quickly.Ford arched his back and burst off laughing, thrashing under Stanley.  
-'Lehehehey! S-stop! You know how much i ha-hahahate it!-he curled up.Laughing loudly and struggling.Tears quickly pricked through his eyes and he snorted between the laughs, only making Stanley even more amused with his reactions.  
Stanley grinned.  
-only iiiif..you say uncle!  
-UHUHUNCLE!! LEY! P-PLEASE!  
-Beeeeep wrong! You were supposed to say "uncle", "uhuhuncle" doesn't count  
-OH COME ON!-Fords voice already began to crack and so was his patience. Without a second thought he packed a kick into Stanleys stomach, using the distraction to collect himself off the floor. He clutched onto his sides, trying to catch his breath, while Stanley clutched onto his stomach, sure the kick hurt, but it was more annoying than painful.  
-sheesh sixer, don't have to be such a baby about it-Staney stood up and straightened his shirt out-you better now?  
Ford wiped his forehead and nodded, fixing the collar of his sweater  
-yeah, i guess i needed a laugh-he chuckled and fixed his glasses, quickly flinching when 'Ley prodded at his side.  
-That's what you got me for-Stanley put Ford in a headlock and gave him a noogie before letting go and sitting down on the bed-so..think you're ready to talk to me now..?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic for the first time in years, so I apologize if it's not that good. It was supposed to be just a tickle fic, but I don't feel comfortable when stories don't have a plot to go with! I'm trying to change the bad name tickling has (let's face it, many fics are really bad)


End file.
